Indulgence in Trouble
by 0-DemonSlayerGirl-0
Summary: Ino accidentally discovers a secret that Shikamaru and Kiba are hiding. Leaving Shikamaru with the impossible task of having to keep the two biggest hotheads in Konoha from tearing each other apart, knowing if he fails at least it will be fun to watch. Shikamaru/Kiba/Ino


**A/N: **This is the first fanfiction I have written in a long time so I hope everyone enjoys, I'd also love to receive pointers and notes on characterization!

** Warning: **The first chapter is pretty tame but this will be a citrus fic. It will also later contain a threesome so if that makes you uncomfortable you're in the wrong place. If you enjoy that idea then have a seat and stay a while : )

* * *

It was a beautiful, calm, and quiet day in Konoha, which usually meant that there was trouble brewing somewhere. Preparing for her day Ino did not worry about this as she was used to dealing with trouble. In fact, she was often a cause of it more so then she even realized, but boy was that about to change!

On such a beautiful and sunny day Ino saw no choice but to go shopping in the market. Also since it was such a beautiful and sunny day Ino had no choice but to wear something light and skimpy to keep cool in the warm sun. She choose a blue summer dress to bring out the shinning blue pools of her eyes. It was tight at her breasts then became lose at her waist and flowed down to the middle of her thighs. Her long and silky blonde hair flowing in a high pony tail behind her she was quite the sight, which she was well aware.

The walk from her small house to the market was a short 10 minute stroll, but in that time she had elicited many longing stares from passers by. When she reached the market the first thing to catch her eye was the produce stand. Once she was in front of it an array of colorful fruits and vegetables was laid out before her. Her tummy rumbled and her mouth watered at the sight of them. She quickly surveyed her options looking for her favorite snack. She saw pomegranates, apples, and strawberries but she did not reach for any of them. Ino was craving a different red fruit. Finally in the back corner Ino spotted a barrel of shiny juicy tomatoes.

Ino reached out her hand, picked one up and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled at it's perfect plumpness and took a bite.

"You going to pay for that apple princess?"

Startled Ino pulled the fruit from her mouth and looked over to see who was speaking to her. It was Kiba, which she should have guessed by his not so affectionate use of his nick name for her 'princess'. He was dressed in his usual black jump suit looking even more disheveled then usual, and giving her a look of extreme irritation. She glared harshly at him before speaking.

"Firstly mutt face it's a tomato, and secondly YES" She punctuated her statement by taking a second huge bite of her snack.

"Who would snack on a raw tomato?" Kiba asked with a disgusted look.

"They're her favorite." Shikamaru said as he came up behind him. Ino smiled at the sight of her old childhood friend. Kiba on the other hand gave him a dirty look. "What's the big deal?" Shikamaru asked looking bored.

"I just think it's a little entitled of the princess to be eating food before she's paid for it." Kiba said.

Ino rolled her eyes. Kiba was known for being on the confrontational side, but for some unknown reason he had always been especially confrontational with Ino. He picked on her for the littlest things the tomato being the most resent example, and it had only gotten worse in the last year.

"Well…I AM a princess" Ino said with a smirk.

Kiba scoffed.

"If you're so concerned with her paying why don't you buy it for her?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Are You Kidding!?"

"Excellent Idea!" Kiba and Ino spoke at the exact same time. Kiba exclaiming the former, and Ino the latter.

"You shouldn't try and be funny Shikamaru, as if I'd waste my money on the princess."

"I wasn't, you pay her so much attention you might as well pay for her food." Shikamaru said with a shrug. Kiba grumbled something in response that Ino couldn't hear, but it caused Shikamaru to reach inside his pocket. He leaned forward to get the attention of the stall owner who had some how remained oblivious to the scene unfolding before his wares. "I'd like to pay for my friend's tomato, and I'll take a second as well." He said pulling the money from his pocket and dropping it in the owner's hand. He then grabbed a ripe red tomato and placed it gently into Ino's empty palm his fingers brushing gently over it as he put down the fruit. "if you're hungry later…" Shikamaru said.

Ino smiled brightly. She couldn't be sure what pleased her more the sweetness of Shikamaru's gesture or how irritated it had made Kiba.

"Thank you Shikamaru!" Ino cried. Both tomatoes in hand Ino threw her arms around Shikamaru and placed a warm kiss on his cheek. As she pulled away Ino saw a slight surprised blush sweep across Shikamaru's face and couldn't help a shy blush of her own.

A bit of dust blew into her face and Ino turned to see Kiba storming away at tornado speeds sending dust everywhere. Ino smirked stratified that he had gone away. She then turned back to Shikamaru. She hoped to see the blush still there but it had faded away into an unreadable expression.

"We should catch up sometime, I rarely see you these days!" Ino said.

"Well you're usually busy with some troublesome new boyfriend." Shikamaru replied. Ino sensed more than a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well there's no boyfriend now, besides you're more important anyways. What are you doing today? Would you like to go shopping with me?"

"I think the training I have to go do would be less exhausting…we can get dinner sometime." Shikamaru suggested instead.

Ino pouted for a second and then said coyly "Okay, only if you pick some place nice!"

Shikamaru sighed by nice she meant expensive, and expensive meant he paid. Regardless he gave her a small smile and agreed before saying goodbye to leaving for his training.

Ino continued with her plan to spend the day in the market. She tried on countless outfits keeping an eye out for something special to wear to her catch-up dinner with Shikamaru. Ino had looked great in everything she tested but nothing was wow enough for her to purchase. Feeling a little discouraged by her unsuccessful shopping trip Ino left the market and decided to go find Shikamaru to finalize a date and time for their dinner.

There was no way for Ino to know for certain where Shikamaru had gone, but she remembered from their days as team 10 which training ground was his favorite. Shikamaru was a creature of habit and Ino hedged her bet that he'd be at the training field deepest in the woods.

Shortly after she entered the woods surrounding the training grounds, Ino thought she felt the presence of someone following her. However, since there was no logical reason for a pursuer she brushed it off as paranoia brought on by her need for a vacation.

Ino regretted this assumption when a tomato flew splat into the back of her head. "Really love those tomatoes princess?"

Ino whipped around to face Kiba standing a few feet behind her smirking as he tossed another tomato up and down in the air catching it in his hand. Ino completely lost it. Kiba clearly had a problem that no amount of therapy could solve if he was stalking her into the woods to pelt her with food without any legitimate provocation. This was the most childish and irritating thing Kiba had ever done, and she was going to throttle him for it. Nobody messed with Ino's hair.

"YOU IDIOT MUTT!" She screamed as she charged toward him. The speed and surprise of her attack were enough that she was able to tackle Kiba to the ground, knocking the wind out of his back. As Kiba worked to catch his breath, Ino pinned him beneath her. She grabbed the other tomato which Kiba had dropped and smashed it into his face. Next she pulled her fist back for a mighty punch. Unfortunately she was sloppy when she was hot-headed and her punch meant for his face was not thought out. Kiba effortlessly was able to avoid it, and Ino ended up throwing a hard blow into the dirt.

Being forced to extend her arm further then expected threw Ino off balance and she fell forward. Kiba took full advantage of the moment and grabbed her waist so he could throw her off him and to the ground. He climbed on top of her and held both her arms above her head with one hand. Kiba brought his face down close to Ino's and let out a low growl. Ino struggled to break one of her arms free or slide out from under him but Kiba was strong, incredibly strong. 'One of the strongest I've ever fought' She thought.

"What's the matter? You aren't able to over power me princess?" Kiba said mockingly.

He smirked down at her, looking at her pale beautiful face wondering what he should do with her now that he had her at his mercy. He had a few tempting ideas, all of which would get him in trouble. His eyes traveled from her face down to her breasts. Her little blue dress had been moved around a lot in their struggled and her boobs were almost popping out now, not to mention her skirt was hiked up so much he could see the top of her lacy pink panties.

The sight of Ino combined with the sweet inviting smell of her wafting into his sensitive canine nose was all to much for Kiba to handle, he was rock hard. 'I can almost get what he sees in her, I could ravage princess looking like this…' Kiba shook his head 'What am thinking? Ino's an annoying brat!'

Despite his best efforts to distract himself Kiba was making little head way in calming in his erection. The realization of how turned on Ino had made him was frightfully unexpected. Kiba needed to get a hold of himself before he did something stupid, like try and have sex with Ino. He pulled his hips away and hoped Ino hadn't felt his hardness pushing into her, the last thing Kiba needed was Ino holding it over his head that he had gotten turned on sparing with her.

Kiba lucked out in that Ino had not noticed his 'excitement'. All of her efforts had been too focused on escape. She did notice him loosen his grip on her arms when he moved his hips away. She finally had enough wiggle room to pull her hands free and form them into a jutsu. Kiba had gotten under her skin with his little taught after pinning her, it was time for her to return the favor. "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

In such close proximity the mind transfer is almost instantaneous. In the blink of an eye Ino was looking down at her unconscious body from Kiba's eyes. Ino gently picked up her body, getting a taste of what it felt like to possess Kiba's enormous strength with how effortless it was to lift herself. She moved her body to a safe place, and then continued into the woods contemplating the best way to humiliate Kiba now that she was in control of his body.

It did not take long for Ino's devious mind to come up with two potentially excellent ideas. The first was to strip Kiba naked cover him in glue and feathers. Then have him run through all the busiest streets in town while screaming and clucking. Or the second was to locate Naruto and publicly kiss him. She especially liked this plan because if she timed it right she could exit Kiba's body in time for him to wake up in the middle of the kiss and maybe get punched by Naruto. Ino couldn't seem to choose between the two and decided to just do both.

Ino moved Kiba's hands to the zipper of his jacket and pulled it down. She was surprised to find he had nothing on underneath, and less surprised to find he was sporting a couple fresh hickies. 'I wonder what town slut Kiba's banging?'

Ino pulled off Kiba's jacket, and inspected his now naked chest. He was well toned typical of a nin of his ability, and shockingly free of hair considering he's a mutt. He did have a thick trial of hair starting under his belly button leading down to his pants, but was other wise hair free. Despite herself Ino actually really liked the look of his chest. She wondered since he wore no undershirt, if he would be wearing no underwear as well. She quickly went to work on the fly of his pants to find out.

Ino stopped undressing Kiba when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to find Shikamaru heading toward her, which is when she remembered she was right near the grounds he was training at. Shikamaru seemed to see her right as she saw him.

"Where you waiting for me?" Shikamaru asked.

"No!" Kiba's voice replied. 'Shit!' Ino was cursing herself. She had replied to hastily, it sounded nervous. She didn't want to be caught as Kiba and if anyone knew her well enough to figure out it was her inside, it was Shikamaru. Ino decided to get away from him before they could talk more and he could get more suspicious. "No…I'm just going to meet Shino for a training near by."

Ino turned to walk away after that but Shikamaru followed her. "Then why are you shirtless?"

"I…run hot" Kiba said.

"Was that… tomato on your face?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea…" Kiba said. 'Double SHIT!' Ino thought, and started Kiba walking faster praying Shikamaru would stop following, but trouble had really latched onto Ino today.

Suddenly Kiba stopped walking, and Ino unable to move him. She looked below and seeing Kiba's shadow stretched out behind him Ino realized Shikamaru had used a shadow control justsu on Kiba's body. Shikamaru turned Kiba around with Ino inside, but not in control.

"Why do you have tomato on your face Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, looking very annoyed and impatient.

Ino debated telling the truth, or at least part of it and saying she had put it there but if Shikamaru knew that she and Kiba had run into each other after the market he was more likely to figure out that it was her controlling him now. So instead she decided to start proving herself as the fabulous actress she was, and really acting like the Kiba she knew and loathed. Pie of cake, all she had to do was act like a complete asshole. Her dating record alone had plenty of examples of those.

"What do you care Shikamaru? Just lay off and let me get to training." Kiba said.

Shikamaru was silent a moment. Ino hoped he might release the jutsu but instead he just moved Kiba closer. "I'm a genius, so can you not insult me with this shit about training?"

'THRIPLE SHIT!' Ino was in trouble, Shikamaru didn't buy her bluff at all. He also seemed to be getting more pissed with every word she said. She…well Kiba was going to have to fess up "Fine princess threw it into my face."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "You went and starting picking fights with her again?" he asked.

Ino struggled not to break character and smile. She was glad Shikamaru seemed to recognize what a bully Kiba was. "The girl's just sensitive." Kiba said.

"That's it? You're not usually that nice when it comes to describing Ino." Shikamaru said.

Kiba let out a scoff as Ino realized Kiba probably talked even more shit about her behind her back.

"You're jealousy is getting out of hand Kiba." Shikamaru said.

"Jealousy?" Ino was taken aback. Who? What was Kiba jealous of? This conversation was looking strange from the start. Shikamaru doesn't make it a habit of getting into other people's business unless it's someone he seriously cares about. So why was he stopping Kiba and playing this game of 20 questions?

"Although I do enjoy seeing the two of you getting fired up." Shikamaru said with a bit of the devil in his smile. Shikamaru put a hand on Kiba's cheek.

Ino was immobilized but not because of the shadow jutsu. Shikamaru was looking at her…at Kiba with a deep dark light in his eye, she had never seen it before. His hair was down and his face was still a bit sweaty from training. It was late in the day and the last bits of sunlight were gleaming on his smooth tan face. She'd never seen him looking more handsome. Shikamaru's hand brushed Kiba's face and Ino was positive of what was about to happen. When Shikamaru's lips touched Kiba's Ino was so enthralled in their delicious taste for a few seconds she forgot Kiba's lips were not her own.

Ino had a sudden rush beck to reality, and she violently pulled Kiba's head back and let out a loud gasp. Shikamaru looked at Kiba's face puzzled, and then it dawned on him. The word came out as only a whisper "Ino?"

The second her name left Shikamaru's lips Ino released Kiba.

Once back inside her own body Ino shakily got up and started moving as quickly as she could. She wasn't far from where Kiba and Shikamaru were and she didn't want either of them to catch up to her if they decided to go find her. Luck must have finally been on Ino's side as she made it home with out seeing them. After locking the door she headed to the shower to rid herself of tomato bits still in her hair. She did not linger in there despite the usually soothing feeling of the warm water. She patted herself dry, threw on a aver sized T-shirt, and collapsed face first onto her bed. Burying her head in a pillow she mumbled "Quadruple shit…"


End file.
